1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aroma diffuser technology and more particularly, to an aroma diffuser using an aroma capsule.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,066,420, 8,262,277 and 8,147,116 disclose an aroma diffuser, which includes a power supply, a heating source, essential oil or aroma wax, and a container for the aroma wax to be contained therein. The essential oil is likely to be leaked from the container as the container is toppled over. After the aroma wax contained in the container is evaporated completely and before a new aroma wax is placed in the container, the user needs to take aroma wax residues out from the container and then to clean the container. During the cleaning process, the user is likely to be stained by the aroma wax residues.
Further, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/157,302, which was invented and filed by the present inventor, the holder member is a separated member. An external assembly step is necessary to install the holder member, increasing the cost. Further, the holder member is not orthopedically designed for finger installation. It is not convenient for the user to place the aroma capsule in the narrow inside space of the heat conduction container in the aroma diffuser with the fingers, or to take the used aroma capsule out of the aroma diffuser. This disadvantage affects the convenience and efficiency of the use of the aroma capsule in the aroma diffuser.